


Over the Moon

by roughedup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughedup/pseuds/roughedup
Summary: Having a werewolf for a boyfriend could be a little frustrating at times, especially when the moon reached its peak, but after dating one for several years, Keith knows the perfect remedy for full-moon stirs: copious amounts of food and lots of cuddles.





	Over the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpendingExodus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpendingExodus/gifts).



> this is my (late) Sheith Halloween Exchange gift for [ImpendingExodus](http://impendingexodus.tumblr.com/)! werewolves are probably my favorite supernatural creatures, so for this to pop-up at the last moment was _amazing_.  
>  i hope you like it, and happy (belated) Halloween!  
> (also a big thank-you to my little sis who beta'd this for me!! you saved my life, kiddo.)

"Alright," Keith said as he carefully stepped over the small gate that blocked off the bedroom, then looked up to smile at the large figure in the room. "I'm here big guy. Want some food?"

The figure sat upright on the bed as soon as he saw Keith, a thick tail of black excitedly thumping behind him. "I am," Shiro said, hopping up off of their bed to greet him. "I missed you," Shiro said softly, golden eyes bright even in the darkness of their bedroom. Keith laughed and tried to shoo him away with a hand, wanting nothing more than to set down the armfuls of food he held, but Shiro was intent on smothering him first.

"I was only gone for a few minutes," Keith said, turning his face so that the right side was pressed snuggly against Shiro's bare chest. "I was just down in the kitchen."

"I know," Shiro mumbled, burying his nose into Keith's hair. "But I still missed you. I always miss you when I don't see you," he continued, fingers trailing along Keith's sides until he reached the undersides of his arms. Here he supported them with his own, taking the weight from Keith's arms so that he could rest, then, like clockwork, peered down between their bodies to see what food Keith had brought up. "What all did you bring up?" He asked, nostrils twitching at the scents.

"Everything you love," Keith answered. "Peanut butter, chocolate ice cream, pickles, the leftovers from KFC, the ribs and steak from the night before, mashed potatoes, and several different sodas." At this Shiro hummed, the appreciative rumble in his chest tickling Keith's ear.

"Sounds great," Shiro replied. "When do I get to eat it?" Keith laughed again, and with Shiro steadying him he lifted a foot and nudge his boyfriend's leg.

"As soon as you let me set everything on the bed," Keith told him, a smiling playing at his lips. "Now c'mon, let me go so I can put it all down, okay? And then you can hold me as much as you want for the rest of the night. Deal?" Shiro eagerly nodded, the pair of black wolf ears on top of his head swiveling forward.

"Deal."

Shiro released him, and with a swift step Keith moved past him and to the bed where he did his best not to drop everything. After a few minutes of getting everything set up where it wouldn't fall over, Keith climbed onto the bed and sat between Shiro's legs, his back resting comfortably against Shiro's broad chest. "Alright," Keith sighed, settling down further. "What do you want to start with first?"

Shiro was already reaching for the KFC bucket and stopped midway, wide-eyed as if he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. "Um, the KFC, please?"

Keith chuckled and slid the bucket back towards him with a hand. "Knock yourself out," he said, "and this time, do not eat the bones, Takashi. Remember what happened last time?" Behind him Shiro grimaced, a soft whine escaping his throat at the memory.

"I promise I won't eat the chicken bones," Shiro said quietly, and then after a pause said, "Would you like some with me? I like it when you eat with me."

Ah, right, that werewolf thing about eating together. "Sure," Keith said, stretching his arms out in front of him before lying back down. "Which piece do you not want?" But even before he had finished his question, Shiro was shaking his head in protest.

"You get the best piece," Shiro told him.

Keith sighed, his eyes falling shut. He knew how this was going to go. "Shiro..."

"I'm serious," Shiro told him as he searched through the red and white container. "My mate only gets the best of whatever we have, even when it’s fast-food. Now, you like the leg right?"

Keith reopened his eyes and nodded. He didn't want to argue, not now. "Who doesn't?" He replied with ease, and as if on cue a fried chicken leg was placed into his open palm. He tilted his head back and pressed a quick kiss to Shiro's jaw. "Thank you," he said, and Shiro smiled in return.

"The pleasure's all mine."

Had Shiro's tail been free, it would have been nothing but a blur of black fur.

"Now," Keith said, turning his attention to the tv in front of them. "What do we want to watch? A documentary?"

"Do the wolf one," Shiro said around a mouthful of chicken. "I like that one."

Had Keith been facing Shiro, he would have given him a knowing look. "I'll put it on, but no howling."

"But—"

"No howling!" Keith laughed, tickled at the thought of them seriously arguing over this. "You honestly cannot howl tonight. The next door neighbors are home, remember? If they hear you and call animal control, what am I supposed to say? 'Sorry about this, my boyfriend just really likes wolf documentaries'?" By now Shiro had started to laugh too. "See? Even you're laughing at this, so no, we cannot watch the wolf documentary if you're going to howl."

"Even if I'm really quiet?" Shiro teased. "I'll do the quietest howls you've ever heard."

"Takashi Shirogane," Keith sighed, tilting his head back once more to look his lover in the eyes. "I love you more than life itself, but I cannot look another living thing in the eye and, with a straight face, say that my boyfriend howls at wolf documentaries because he gets too excited. It would ruin not only me, but you as well because you would be known as 'that weird guy who howls'."

"So?" Shiro shrugged. "I only care about you and us." But Keith knew a lie when he heard one, especially when it was coming from Shiro.

"Shiro, you care about your image as much as I do, and I am not willingly going to let you ruin it. I'm your impulse control on full moons, remember? That's why I have the remote control and the keys to the house." Shiro dramatically sighed, his chest falling.

"I know," he said slowly. "I just like to make sure you're really who you say you are."

Keith arched a dark brow. "And who do I say I am?" He asked, brushing a white strand of fallen hair from Shiro's forehead.

"My boyfriend who willingly puts up with me turning into a four year old once a month."

"You mean a four year old who's covered in fur and slobbers?" Keith added on, indigo eyes light with teasing. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"You're pushing it a little," he said, "but sure, a fur-covered, slobbering, food-devouring for year old… who's also six-foot-five and weighs a pretty good amount." Keith snorted and lovingly patted one of Shiro's thighs.

"You're healthy," he told him. "Nice and healthy."

"And?"

"And I wouldn’t take you any other way," Keith said. "I'll take dog fur and all."

Shiro beamed, his grin reaching his eyes and making Keith smile in return. "Wolf documentary?"

Keith sighed and clicked a button on the remote, but there was nothing but love behind his heavy exhale as he took a bite of his chicken leg and spoke around it. "When animal control shows up, you can't say I didn't warn you."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [gardenjock](http://gardenjock.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
